project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
A guide to the Ascension Custom Classless System
This guide was created by Tommyruin. Check him out on YouTube as he makes great guides and videos about Ascension. A Hero is Born In Project Ascension, when you create a character you are automatically assigned the hero class, rather than choosing a warrior, paladin or mage for example like on regular World of Warcraft servers. This hero class is a new concept designed by the Ascension staff allowing for you to be whatever you want to be, rather than having to live within the predetermined limits of classes. As a hero you can choose any abilities from any of the original Warcraft classes. For example, you could choose Armour from Combat Rogue and Armor from Protection Warrior (?) to make an Armor Piercing hero. More build ideas can be found here (link to builds) More on the classless system from the website. Ability and Talent Essences In Project Ascension spells and talents aren't learnt in the conventional way. Instead, ability essences (AE) and talent essences (TE) are used. These currencies are earned when levelling up, with talent essences and ability essences being earnt every level past level 10. Upon logging in you will be given 10 ability essences to start your adventure, and then you will start earning ability essences and talent essences once you hit level 10. Talent and Ability Essences are a limited resource, with a maximum of 60 Ability Essences and 51 Talent Essences available at level 60. The spellbook Talent and Ability Essences are spent in the Ascension custom spell book. To open the spell book you can press the N key and then click on the Character Advancement button. Or you can click on the icon on the custom User Interface element which comes with Project Ascension. (Note: if these are not seen make sure the custom Ascension Add-ons are installed). The spellbook is a custom menu which displays all of the abilities and talents in the game, organised by Specialization. To open up the book, you will click on a specialization you are interested in on the sidebar. Then, in the main section of the book, you can click on the left hand side to access that specializations abilities and the right hand side to access the specializations talent tree. ' ' In Ascension, each talent tree is the WotLK version. The cost of each ability will be listed below, ranging from 1 to 2. Talented abilities, like Form in Balance druid, generally cost 2 Ability Essences and 1 Talent Essences. However, the highest tier talents, like Bladestorm in Arms Warrior (?) and Dispersion in Shadow Priest require 3 Ability Essences and 1 Talent Essence. This means you have to think carefully about whether you have the Ability Essence spare in your build to choose those powerful abilities. Talents in Ascension work differently than retail. You can adding points to any talent row you wish with no prerequisite talents necessary. So if you have hit level 20, all of the level 20 talents are automatically available without having to put enough points in to unlock them in specific trees. This allows for more flexibility in your builds. ' ' Growing in power As you level up, abilities will unlock. By default, only a handful of spells are available. These are the basic spells given to classes to get an understanding of what you wish your Hero to become. Once you hit level 10, and onwards, you will see in the top middle of your screen all the new abilities available to you and in what specialization you can find them. This should give you an idea as to what spell you wish to take next, and you can then go and investigate more in the spell book. Random Enchants Mystic Enchants, commonly known as Random Enchants (RE's), are another custom aspects of Project Ascension. These are affixes on items that further add to to classless nature by opening up more possibilities than the basic spells and talents. More information can be found here. What is a ‘build’? Builds in Project Ascension are sets of talents and abilities that players have created to fulfill a certain fantasy or role. As you level and put points into certain talents and take certain abilities, you are effectively making a build. At max level, players spend hours theorycrafting the best builds for various content, be it farming for gold, doing Player Vs Player combat or engaging in Dungeons and Raids. New classless hero builds are being developed constantly, with tips and tricks frequently shared in the Ascension Discord and on the forums so make sure to check those places out. Category:Classless Category:Guide